


Dopamine

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based off 2x11, Blowjobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I figured out your trigger. The rush of adrenaline - dopamine floods the brain. And the quickest way to achieve that result now that I've given you the initial rush of fear to spice it up - is sex." </p><p>2x11 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> Parts are taken directly from episode 2x11 'The Reverse Flash Returns'.

_"You saw when I tried to vibe Dr. Light - when I tried to vibe **you**! It took time to work." Cisco said._

_"Yes. Yes it did." Harrison replied while getting up from his chair in their lab, a plan forming in his brain. "Meet me in the Time Vault."_

_"For what?" Cisco called after him, to be answered with a sharp 'come along' gesture from Harrison as he walked around the corner._

Harrison moved there at a fast pace. He remembered that the imposter 'Dr Wells' had installed his Time Vault on this Earth where on his Earth's Star Labs there was a storage freezer for sensitive materials, and he reached the location in a couple of minutes. 

He quickly began to get into the spare Reverse Flash suit that was folded up waiting for him - first glasses off and cowl slid over his head, the jacket zipped up over his long-sleeved top and adjusted to the cowl. There was no time to put on the leather pants, so he shoved them into a dark corner while pulling the gloves on and trusted that half of the outfit would do the trick. After all, it wasn't even the main part of his plan. Harrison checked his pockets to make sure that they still had what he needed. He hoped that his plan meant that Cisco would be too distracted by what they had just done to blame him if some of what he had been doing in recent days was vibed.

A few moments later, Cisco's footsteps could be heard approaching. He peeked around the open door frame, looking in the opposite direction from where Harrison was hiding in the shadows. 

Harrison stepped out of the shadows and made his voice sound as deep as he could get it. "Hi Cisco."

Cisco shrieked while clutching onto his heart. "Stop! Don't **do** that, Harry! Urgh."

"I figured out your trigger. The rush of adrenaline - dopamine floods the brain. And the quickest way to achieve that result now that I've given you the initial rush of fear to spice it up - is sex."

He settled on his knees in front of Cisco, moving a hand to the other man's fly. Cisco gasped and took a step back.

"Whoa, man..."

"It's just to ensure that your dopamine receptors are fully stimulated, so you can vibe. It's...for science", he added, rolling his eyes a little at the clichéd term. 

Silence for a few moments as Cisco was clearly considering the offer, his eyes moving over Harrison's still form. 

"Okay. But...first take that freaky cowl off? I don't want to be reminded of him while you're ...you know." 

"Any more than you would be already?" Harrison smirked at him while he moved to pull the cowl back.

Cisco shuddered a little. "Don't ... You'll put me off this before we've even started."

"We're wasting time."

Harrison moved forward on his knees, undoing Cisco's fly and tugging his jeans down. Next came his boxers - they said 'Star Wars' and Harrison idly wondered what that was, before pushing them down too - and there was Cisco's dick, still mostly soft but hardening slightly as he looked at it. It bent slightly to the left, and had a nice thatch of hair. Harrison licked his lips a little, moving to remove his gloves. 

Cisco stopped him. "Keep them on." He was unable to look Harrison in the eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat," Harrison smirked at him, before pulling out a condom from his jeans pocket. He had planned to do this to Cisco for a little while now, and liked to be prepared for such eventualities. There was no point in becoming Patient Zero for some strange confluence of Earth One and Earth Two diseases. 

Harrison ripped open the packet and pushed the condom on with his lips and gloved fingers, carefully unrolling it around Cisco's slowly hardening dick. It was one of those flavored ones - citrus, he guessed from the orange cover, although they were generally so vile that he couldn't tell beyond the stink of poorly manufactured flavor. Once it was fully unrolled, he kept one hand holding it in place while he applied his mouth to the tip. It actually didn't taste too bad for a condom - he moved his tongue upwards, licking up Cisco's dick in stripes while his nose filled with the strong, tangy scent of fruit. He placed his other hand on one of Cisco's thighs, stroking gently while he concentrated on the cock in front of him. 

He felt Cisco relax into the blowjob - Harrison was good at this, he had experience. He opened his mouth fully, taking in the tip then going as far as his gag reflex would allow. 

By this point, Cisco was moaning a little. Determined to make him moan louder, Harrison started to suck with purpose, using his tongue and hand to work on his dick. He was rewarded by a sharp incoherent noise. 

"Never thought I'd see you like this, Harry," Cisco said, in between deep breaths. Harrison gently bit at his dick instead of responding, feeling the latex underneath his teeth.

A few minutes later, Harrison's knees were aching from kneeling on the hard floor as Cisco finally began to come. Harrison felt Cisco jerk into his mouth, and glanced up to see he was clearly vibing something. For a moment, Harrison worried again that Cisco was seeing some of what he'd been up to in recent days. He frowned a little as he let go of the dick in his mouth.

"It can't be..."

"What did you see?" Harrison asked. 

"The Reverse Flash. He's here."

Now, **that** he had not been expecting. 

Still clearly shocked by both the orgasm and the vision, Cisco looked down and saw the man in front of him. Harrison enjoyed watching his expression change from 'horror at seeing the Reverse Flash' to 'disbelief at his own actions'. His eyes lingered on Harrison's face. 

"We're doing that next time I need to vibe, right?"

"My mouth is at your command, Ramon." Harrison said sarcastically as he got up off his knees.

"I finally found a good use for it then!" Cisco smirked as he removed the condom and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

Harrison slid his glasses back on, concealing a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [preussisch_blau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau). All remaining mistakes are mine. Come and say hello at my [Tumblr](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com).


End file.
